Light On
by V.reve
Summary: One-shots on canon and other couples. Inspired by songtitles and/or lyrics.
1. Speak Now

_Inspiration: Speak Now by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>The wedding march was a horrible and painful nightmare for Kara. Watching the shining, emotion-filled eyes of the goblin bride made her nauseated . And it hit her like a ton of bricks-Lorren was going to marry <em>this<em> girl and it felt like it was all Kara's fault. She couldn't even remember why she had fought with him in the first place.

In that moment she glanced up at Lorren's face from her seat. As he watched his bride…Disappointment. It was evident on his face. She realized that it should be her up there. She was the one who really loved Lorren. Even though this girl was sweet, much like Emily in fact, Kara was _sure_ that Lorren really wanted Kara up there too...almost.

"Tell us now or may your words rest, to be never spoken," pronounced Tasha in a style of words that could only be from her-not traditional yet still formal. Lorren had asked his friend to minister the ceremony.

Kara glanced up. What happened to the beginning of the ceremony? Did she really space out that long?

It was now or never.

She stood up and all eyes were on her. She took a breath and didn't dare look at the royalty that stared at her in shock, or her many fans who would be excited for new drama. All she felt was the gentle squeeze of the hands from Emily and Adriane on her right and an _I'm here for you _from from Lyra echoing in her mind. A thousand butterflies set off in her stomach. She looked at the man who'd been consuming her current thoughts straight in the eyes. His face expressed no recognition to the situation. She swallowed hard-he wasn't making this easy, "Lorren, I can't take it. I just can't. We have to stop kidding ourselves. I don't want to make a fool of myself, but I'm still mad for you. All I want to know is if you feel the same. I don't know what else to say except I want you back. Lorren I'm still in crazy for you just as I was all those years ago. Meeting you, that annoying snob of a prince was really something, but you changed. You became a hero for your people and not just in what your actions, but in your heart. And somehow you managed to make me fall hard for you. And you still make me fall harder every day. I know that this sound like a line out of a cheesy romance, but I'm sorry we broke up and I can't even remember why. It doesn't matter to me because, because…."

Kara faltered and sighed. She stared at the floor as she felt her eyes glisten. "Lorren, you know that I love attention, but this isn't the type I _want_. I just want you with me."

"I love you," she cried to the floor.

_Plink! _By now her tears were falling fast onto the marble floor of the castle and everyone would be able to see her how terrible she looked when she cried.

But it was the fear of Lorren's response that made her turn her back and started running for the large open doors in the back.

Warm sunlight enveloped her, but the comfort was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! So I'm giving this story to Vira Reve because if you noticed I haven't updated like I wished too. Make sure she does a good job. -_- **

**Love, Love, Love you all!**

**Fidelis**

**PS-I edited this by the way because the it just didn't feel complete enough to me.**

_**A/N x2: Okay well hello! Ummm...well as you read I've adopted this story from Fidelis Dy Et Espoire A Noel Dy and I'll pretty much be going along the same guidelines for couples as her(sorry no yaoi or yuri). I intend to stick with canon couples and other couples. So thanks for reading!**_

_**~Vira Reve**_


	2. Good Girls Go Bad

_Inspiration: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester_

* * *

><p>Jumping up and down like a firecracker ready to blow Crimson announced, "And now this next song is for our darling Princess, Warrior, and Healer whom are here tonight! We love you girls!"<p>

The dancers on the floor cheered before B*Tween started their number.

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
>How the music can free her, whenever it starts<br>And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
>It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie<br>I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
>But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll<em>

In a quieter part of the rave–far from the flashing lights, vibrant dance floor, tittering faeries and such sat a young woman-a goblin to be precise. Sitting alone at her small secluded table, away from the hordes of dancers she caught the eyes of another young man who was looking at her curiously. Smirking he thought _Easy game_.

As he slipped away from the adoring women he saw a large book and by the looks of it- it was another one of those potion books- think binded and old looking-it was definitely one of those. His eyes locked on her. She was of average height with a slender build, narrow shoulder, thin wrists and small hands. By the way her fingers continually held onto the hem of her dress, he'd guess she was severely uncomfortable in it.

Finally making his way through the crowds he approached her table. Despite her discomfort she was intently reading her book as if to block out her surroundings. She wore a sleeveless black dress that ended a few inches above her knees and low black heels. Her lashes were long, her black hair was in a messy bun, her nose small and her lips were full-to him she reminded him of an innocent child. And his smirk only deepened.

She raised an eyebrow at him, when she noticed him coming, in a '_What do you think you're doing?' _way.

He looked at her and gave her a winning smile. Speaking condescendingly in what he knew was an attractive voice, "Honey you're reading…at a rave."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

Intrigued the blonde-haired man pulled up a chair next to her. "What are you even doing here?"

Once again the woman sighed, "My friends brought me along to have _fun_. Meet some guys and take a break from my duties. But really the only ones having fun are them." She sighed and deadpanned, "I think they just felt guilty because they're all in a relationship and I'm single. But really a _fairy_ _rave_? How do you even meet people here? All people do is spend their time dancing. What do they expect me to do? Pull some guy out of the crowd and make him talk to me? "

He shrugged in a noncommittal way. "_You_ could dance."

The good-looking woman turned her head to the dancers in the mass and back to him. Shrugging she answered, "I just don't dance."

"Really? So you're not too busy then?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yea," she said not noticing his change in attitude, "I'm just not…huh?" The man next to her was no longer there. "I can't believe he just walked out!" she said to herself.

"I'm right here," a voice whispered from behind into her ear. She froze and she heard him chuckle.

Pulling her from her seat, an arm snaked around her waist, "Mr. Logan! Where are we going!"

"Ah…so you know my name." Her cheeks flushed to purple and he tried to remember the last time he'd he met someone who's emotions were just so easy to read.

Game. Set. Match.

"No," she stopped her words for a second, "I just have friends in…high places I guess you could say and they let me know everything in the case that…something should occur."

"Oh do they?" he said leaning toward her.

"And what have they said about me?"

She paused for a second before responding, "You own some sort of club, you worked with some dark magic, but you were banned from it. And your," he could tell that she was blushing again, "…hot."

He chuckled, "Obviously my rep precedes me."

As they walked he led her to a garden-like area behind the stage where lights bobbed in the trees so that passerbys would not lose their way.

The woman looked around her curiously . "Hey ummm…Where are we going -"

A strong hand suddenly seized her by the wrist and turned her sharply towards her male companion. It made her take a sharp intake of breath and she barely had the moment to release it when a hot mouth crushed into hers, her frame pulled toward a waiting muscular body. And for what seemed like an eternity he kissed her and unconsciously she found herself kissing him back. She had to admit…he was a good kisser.

Suddenly he pulled away a bit for a long, tense pause, eyes still closed, leaving her catching her breath.

Her breaths were shallow, her heartbeat accelerated. His hands encircled her waist, they held her firmly, and pushed her smaller body closer to his marginally larger frame. Her hands were up against his wide chest and they put up a futile effort to ward him off. She felt his hot breath against her neck and her hands traveled from his chest to his shoulders gradually to his styled hair, to run her hands through it thoroughly . His nose tickled her as he moved his face upwards from the hollow of her neck. Slowly, painfully slowly his lips found hers. He took her bottom lip in-between his and gave it a tug and playful nip.

She felt her knees were giving out and she was losing her balance. She could sense the heat from his clothed body as her heartbeat ran a mile a minute. Her lips began to respond more fiercely to his kiss and she felt herself backed into what must have been a tree.

For Logan the kiss had just been fierce at first and part of his ploy for some action apart from his stalkers. He was sure that he could have anyone he wanted which was how he chose the quiet and shy looking one tonight. _Something different. _Chasing was not his style and she had seemed the perfect target. But within seconds the kiss had transformed into a maddened need for more. Was this what people meant by fireworks? He thought to himself as his hand wound itself from her waist to her hair and forced her face forwards with even more ferocity.

And then like an icy wave that can leave a person shocked when hit with such temperature, she pushed him away with a strength he wasn't aware she had. She smoothed and dusted off her dress.

"I really should get going now." She said with a grin.

And as she started to leave the still frozen in place man, she turned around with a hand on her hip, "By the way we never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Tasha, goblin court sorceress. Nice meeting you Logan!"

With a final smirk, wave, and a sway of her hips she left him gaping at her as she made her way back to the party. She smiled to herself, "Hook. Line. Sinker."

Humming a tune she brought out a mirror to fix her appearance and went to meet up with her friends.

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends._

_I knew that you were trouble,_

_But I couldn't resist_

"Hey there you guys are!" Tasha waved to her friends and ran up to them.

"Tasha! We've been looking everywhere for you for like the last five minutes!" Kara looked concerned.

Tasha laughed, "Don't worry Kara I'm fine. Let's go back to the castle already, these contacts are killing me. I want my glasses back."

The Warrior next to her laughed and then asked inquiringly, "Where did you go anyway?"

Tasha laughed in what she hope was a convincingly lighthearted manner, " You know, just reading, walking around, and stuff."

"Uh huh." Tasha looked over to the healer who was pursing her lips as if studying her appearance in the dim light of the lanterns that remained in the trees.

"Hey Tasha!" she looked over at Marlin who looked like something caught his interest...he gasped...oh no...he was looking at her neck..._Shit!..._ But being the sometimes clueless guy he was known to be be, Marlin burst out loud enough for people nearby to hear "TASHA, WHY ARE THEIR HICKIES ON YOUR NECK?"

…

…

…

_Smack!_

…

…

"Owww…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you enjoyed this and found this humourous because that was sort of the point. If not then well...I guess this was a fail -_- Anyway, I don't own either of these songs or any songs that I may metion throught the chapters. And in case your wondering 'Where in the world did Vira come up with this pairing?" I'll tell you. Well you see I was at a party and this song came on, and then out of the blue I was thought _Wow! If Tasha and Logan were a pairing this would sooo be their song! _Okay so you've probably just facepalmed yourself at my explnation so let's get back to business. Please let me know what you thought because as I mentioned I'm new here and well this is my first story so constructive criticism or any review(except for flames) is appreciated!**

**~Vira Reve**


End file.
